That's Private!
by miche.mash
Summary: Natsu finally reads Lucy's diary but instead of kicking him out of her apartment, she decides to take a different approach which might just change everything between.


There they were Natsu and Lucy lounging around, doing nothing but enjoying each other's company. The weather was perfect, the sun was shinning and the faint sounds of singing birds could be heard in the distance. It had been a while since the two of them could just forget about their problems and relax.

The Celestial Spirit Mage had had to take up extra jobs so she could pay her rent, given everything that had happened recently she really hadn't had time to herself. She took the opportunity to spend time writing and doing more reading. As for Natsu his long term priority was beating bad guys and eating all the food he could get his hands, but to him chilling in Lucy's room was a sweet reward for any mission.

Happy casual sat on the window cill taking the chance to day dream about fish to give to Carla, although he knew she'd reject him it didn't hurt to try.

Natsu lay on the floor staring up at the ceiling, "Oi Luce, got any food?" Natsu held onto his grumbling stomach.

Lucy turned on her chair, eying the pink haired teen, "I literally gave you food two minutes ago!"

He turned his head avoiding her, "I'm still hungry…"

The blonde teen sighed only to get up, on her way to the kitchen she tripped over Natsu's foot. BAM! She fell directly on top of Natsu, they both rubbed their heads post impact trying to figure out what just happened. Lucy opened her eyes to see a pink cheeked Natsu looking back at her, his hands firmly gripped on her shoulders and her legs loosely wrapped around him. The awkward position had both the mages in trans.

They stuttered as Lucy got up quickly composing herself, Natsu scotched back a couple steps to give her some room. They averted each others gaze, "I…" they both spoke.

"You go first…" Agin at the same time.

"I'm going to make some food!" Lucy bellowed rushing into the kitchen.

Natsu couldn't help but follow her with his eyes trying to comprehend what had just happened, why had it been so awkward? Lucy had fallen on him multiple time with numerous things landing in his face, I mean he wasn't complaining but this was different. He chuckled making light of the situation. He went into the kitchen taking a seat on the bench top snacking on the chips to the side, Lucy with her perfect side pony tail and big generous brown eyes hummed the perfect melody for a perfect day.

As Lucy mixed a salad she stared back into the living room, "Is Happy sleeping?" To her surprise she was right. It was almost a sense of relief, the last thing she wanted was the exceed making a big deal out of a simple misunderstanding, although Lucy couldn't help but smile when she thought of Natsu's arms around her. She knew it was silly and simply shook the idea out of her head.

"Hey Lucy?" Natsu mumbled.

She turned to look at him, "Huh?"

"Why do you always smile to yourself, it's weird," the Dragon Slayer raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly Lucy's cheeks the colour of Erza's hair, a mixture of embarrassment and anger boiled inside her, she threw the wooden spoon at him, "BAKA!"

Natsu ran out of the kitchen laughing and thinkin more about the colour in his best friend's cheeks, has she always been that sensitive.

Taking a seat on the bed Natsu watched Lucy as she made lunch, as he want to lay his head down he felt a hard cover hit him on the head under the pillow, "Ouch," he winced. He reached from under the pillow only to grab out a pink covered book labeled _'Diary: Property of Lucy Heartfilia.'_

"Hmmm… to read or not to read," Natsu thought, the answer was obvious but doing the obvious was never really fun. He opened the book to reveal beautifully crafted handwriting, he rolled his eyes, "Yep it's definitely Lucy's."

So Natsu did what was only naturally and read his best friends diary without her permission.

 _Day fifty-seven,_

 _He keeps looking at me, I can't help it but the way he looks at me makes everything melt. I can't control my feelings or the way he makes me feel, I know he doesn't feel or think the same way but I can't help it._

Natsu looked up from the book astonished and surprised, who in the hell is making Lucy feel this way? The writing seemed so sad and he hated it when Lucy was sad, but most importantly, who the hell keeps looking at his best friend!?

He now sat up reading the book a little more seriously, really taking in every word and phrase trying to understand the meaning behind the words.

 _Day sixty-three_

 _We went on a mission today and had to spend the night just the two of us, he's so stupid! The idiot wanted to sleep right next to me, of course I refused but he slept next to me anyway. I mean the mission was great with him and I wouldn't trade it for the world…_

 _I really do love him…_

"LOVE! Lucy is in love with a guy?" Natsu yelled, his heart sank for a moment. A feeling of loss and loneliness, to think that his partner would leave him and be with somebody else.

"Wha— what are y—you doing?" There Lucy was standing with food in hand almost in tears, it had finally caught up with her. Natsu knew everything that she felt for him, he would leave her and never speak to her again. The food fell from her hands and Natsu watched not understanding why she was feeling this way.

"Lucy why are you sad?" The mage stood up.

The blonde wiped the tears from her eyes, usually she would Lucy kick him out of her apartment but what was the point. This time Natsu had gone too far and everything was ruined, he'd found out her feeling and she'd never be in Team Natsu every again let alone his partner.

"Natsu what did you just read?" She couldn't look in in the eyes.

He tripped on his words, scratching the back of his head trying to lighten the mood, "nothing but uh… I have another question."

She bit her lip not wanting to hear anything out of him.

Suddenly Natsu burst into flame, burning up the room and a rage, "WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY AND WHY DO YOU LIKE HIM SO MUCH, IS HE BETTER THAN ME? WHAT DOES HE DO? AND WHY DOES HE MAKE YOU FEEL SAD!" The words streamed out of him, he waited for an answer.

Happy was now awake from all the commotion on the window cill afraid of what was going to happen, he had never seen Natsu or Lucy act this way. He wanted to say something but he knew it wasn't the time.

Lucy ran to Natsu wrapping her arms around him, tear flowing from her eyes as she made her way to him. A gush of relief, she thought this was the end but Natsu's density was as apparent as ever, "You're an idiot," she laughed.

"I'm the idiot? Who the hell is the guy, I'll kick his ass. If it's Gray I'll swear I…" Natsu stopped speaking when Lucy hugged him tighter, "what are you doing?"

"I like you Natsu," her words were soft.

He didn't understand, I mean of course she liked him they're friends, partners. They go on missions together, "I like you two," he muttered in confusion.

Happy sat watching, paws to his mouth giggling. Natsu glanced at him not knowing what was so funny.

"Who is the other guy? Tell me so I can kick his ass…" before he could go on ranting any longer, Lucy placed her lips gently on Natsu's. His eyes wide open in shock, her eyes closed taking in every moment. He was warm just like she imagined and she tasted like strawberry and honey just like her bed, Lucy pulled back, "Luce…?"

She was all calm and collected but finally cracked, going completely red in the face covering her mouth and feeling like this was the end fore the both of them. Just as Natsu was about to speak Lucy stood up grabbing Natsu and pushing him out the door slamming it in his face, he had something to say but she blocked him. The thought of being rejected by him was too much to bare, she had already taken a chance by kissing him and now it felt like it was all over.

Just as he was about to knock on the door she spoke, "leave Natsu," she whispered and given his sharp hearing he didn't bother to knock.

So he left.


End file.
